The proposed research will examine fertility behavior among the United States' largest religous group, white protestants. Hypotheses will be tested which link differences in Protestant fertility to differences in social characteristics, including socioeconomic status and place of residence, and dimensions of religiousness, including denominational liberalism-conservatism, individual liberalism-conservatism, formal religious participation, private religious participation, and public-private orientation. Further analyses will explore the effect of other factors on Protestant fertility to generate additional hypotheses and construct a more complete model of Protestant fertility. Data will be taken from two surveys of American religion, the l963 Northern California Church Member Study, and the l978 Unchurched Americans Study, permitting comparisions between two cohorts of women, one whose reproduction was centered on the baby boom, the other whose reproduction was centered on the subsequent period of fertility decline. Measures of current, cumulative, and (for the Northern California Study only) completed fertility will be used. Hypotheses will be tested by dummy variable multiple regression analysis.